


Crayons and Wings

by theshizniiit



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Kid!Fic, bbys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2471363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Samsteve - kindergarten au?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crayons and Wings

Steve only looks up from his coloring book because a little boy with a bird toy is running circles around him and making ‘cawing’ noises. The little boy is brown with a big smile and even bigger brown eyes and he’s darting around the drawing table completely engrossed in his flying adventure. 

Steve decides to draw the boy.

He looks at him run around the classroom during playtime and draws his shirt and his toy and his eyes. Steve decides to give the boy wings in his portrait, because ‘who doesn’t want wings?’ Steve thinks. He draws them big and red, like the toy’s, and when Sam runs past him again, he taps him and says, “On your left.”

The boy stops and turns to look at him, toy still raised in the air.

"Hi!" he says smiling wide, showing off two missing front teeth. Steve sees this and smiles back, just as wide, his two front teeth are missing too, it’s good to know he isn’t the only one.

"Hi," Steve says, rubbing his eye, and thrusting the picture into Sam’s face, "I drew you a picture."

Sam drops the toy and takes the picture, studying it carefully, his small face contorted in concentration, his focus entirely on the paper. Then he turns to Steve, jumping up and down and clutching the picture tighter.

"You drew me!"

"Yea.", the little blond boy smiles.

"You gave me actual wings!"

"Do you like it?" Steve asks, blue eyes wide, blond hair flopping over his forehead as tilts his head to look at the little boy across from him. 

"I like it! It looks just like me!" Sam quips, "Thank you. Can I keep it?"

Steve smiles, “Yea you can have it.”

"I’m Sam. I’m five."

"I’m Steve. I’m five too."

"Wanna be friends?"

"Okay! Wanna play superhero?"

"Okay!"


End file.
